rangerstogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā?, ) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-third entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It premiered on February 15, 2009, the week following the finale of Engine Sentai Go-onger, and ended on February 7, 2010. It joined Kamen Rider Decade as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, and following Decade's finale it aired alongside Kamen Rider W. Its footage is being used for Power Rangers Samurai , Saban's latest entry of the American Power Rangers franchise. Story For eighteen generations, samurai of the Shiba House (志葉家 Shiba Ke?) have suppressed the evil intentions of the Gedoushu , malevolent spirits that enter the world of the living from gaps between buildings and other structures. Now, Takeru Shiba , the youngest head of the Shiba Clan must gather his four vassals (家臣 kashin?) in order to battle the Gedoushu under the revived Doukoku Chimatsuri as the Shinkengers. However, as they are joined by his childhood friend Genta, the vassals slowly learn that there's a reason for Takeru's behavior that sets him apart from his predecessors. Catchphrase The catchphrase for the series is "Authorized by divine providence!!" (天下御免!! Tenkagomen!!?). Characters Main Articles: The Shinkengers and Gedoushu . Using the mystical power known as "Modikara" (モヂカラ（文力） Mojikara?, translated as "Character Power"), these six youths can transform into the Shinkengers to combat the Gedoushu. The Gedoushu (外道衆 Gedōshū?, translated as "Heretic Party"), led by the evil Gedoushu himself, are malevolent spirits that dwell in the Sanzu River that try to escape through various gaps in the living world to cause mayhem and allow the Sanzu River to flood both the land of the living and the land of the dead. Their leading members live aboard the Rokumon Junk (六門船 Rokumonsen?) and consist of * Doukoku Chimatsuri * Dayu Usukawa and * Shitari of the Bones . Under their control are the Ayakashi (アヤカシ?) who enter the mortal world, assisted by the Nanashi Company. There is also the rogue Juzo Fuwa who acting on his interests and the mysterious Akumaro Sujigarano who has an agenda of his own. Episodes (Acts) The episodes are numbered as Acts (第～幕 Dai (Number) Maku?) and completely written in kanji. Episodes of Kamen Rider Decade on July 12 and July 19, 2009, as well as Shinkenger Act 21, featured a crossover between the two series. Films ''The Fateful War'' Main article: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful WarThe film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War (侍戦隊シンケンジャー銀幕版　天下分け目の戦 Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā Ginmakuban Tenkawakeme no Tatakai?) opened in Japanese theaters on August 8, 2009, double-billed with the Kamen Rider Decade film. Unlike previous films, it was filmed in 3-D, and is the first film in Japan to be filmed digitally in 3-D. A normal 2-D version is being shown in most theaters in Japan.[4] ''Shinkenger vs. Go-onger'' Main article: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!The film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!! (侍戦隊シンケンジャーVSゴーオンジャー銀幕BANG!! Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā Bui Esu Gōonjā Ginmakuban?) was released in theaters on January 30, 2010, featuring a crossover between the Shinkenger and Go-onger casts and characters.[5] The heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger also make a cameo appearance in the film.[6] ''Goseiger vs. Shinkenger'' Main article: Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku The film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku (天装戦隊ゴセイジャーVSシンケンジャー エピック on 銀幕 Tensō Sentai Goseijā Bui Esu Shinkenjā Epikku on Ginmaku?) was scheduled released in theaters on January 22, 2011, featuring a crossover between the Goseiger and Shinkenger casts and characters. Special DVD Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation (侍戦隊シンケンジャー光侍驚変身 Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā Hikari no Samurai Odoroki Henshin?) is a special DVD that is used to show some of the items in the series. Genta finds a starved member of the Nanashi Company who tells Genta that he has run away from the Rokumon Junk after being sick of his Company being abused by the stronger Gedoushu. Feeling sorry for him, Genta takes him back to the Shiba House and tries to get him a job. After Takeru refuses to help due to the fact that he is a member of the Gedoushu, Genta attempts to prove Takeru wrong about the Nanashi with the help of the kuroko. However, after nearly burning to death, the Nanashi feels that he is a lost cause, believing he is doomed to fail. Genta encourages him not to give up. The next day, Takeru discovers that the Inromaru and the Super Disk are gone along with the Nanashi. Remembering the Nanashi's love for chirashizushi, Genta lures him out with it and is shocked that the Nanashi has stolen the Inromaru. While telling Genta another sob story, the Nanashi sucker punches him before using the Inromaru to turn into Super Nanashi. Super Nanashi reveals that he has used Genta to steal the Inromaru, and he adds on that he never liked Genta's sushi. Enraged, Genta transforms into Shinken Gold and with Shinken Red fights the Super Nanashi. The two are no match for Super Nanashi until Shinken Gold uses the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper Shinken Gold. With his new found power, he and Shinken Red are able to slay Super Nanashi and retrieve the Inromaru. After the fight, Genta is still disappointed that he believed Super Nanashi along with the Company member insulting sushi. Takeru cheers him up by requesting a piece of sushi and enjoying it, raising Genta's spirits. V-Cinema Main article: Come Back! Samurai Sentai ShinkengerOn June 2010, the V-Cinema release Come Back! Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act (帰ってきた侍戦隊シンケンジャー 特別幕 Kaettekita Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā: Tokubetsu Maku?) is released. The story also features Michael Tomioka (マイケル富岡 Maikeru Tomioka?) in a guest starring role as a character named Ginshirō (銀志郎?).[7] Cast *Takeru Shiba: Tori Matsuzaka (松坂 桃李 Matsuzaka Tōri?) *Ryunosuke Ikenami: Hiroki Aiba (相葉 弘樹 Aiba Hiroki?) *Mako Shiraishi: Rin Takanashi (高梨 臨 Takanashi Rin?) *Chiaki Tani: Shogo Suzuki (鈴木 勝吾 Suzuki Shōgo?) *Kotoha Hanaori: Suzuka Morita (森田 涼花 Morita Suzuka?) *Genta Umemori: Keisuke Sohma (相馬 圭祐 Sōma Keisuke?) *Hikoma Kusakabe: Gorou Ibuki (伊吹 吾郎 Ibuki Gorō?) *Kaoru Shiba: Runa Natsui (夏居 瑠奈 Natsui Runa?) *Toshizo Tanba: Kazuyuki Matsuzawa (松澤 一之 Matsuzawa Kazuyuki?) *Juzo Fuwa: Mitsuru Karahashi (唐橋 充 Karahashi Mitsuru?) *Doukoku Chimatsuri: Rintarō Nishi (西 凛太朗 Nishi Rintarō?, Voice) *Dayu Usukawa: Romi Park (朴 璐美 Paku Romi?, Voice) **In episodes 25 and 40, Romi Park appeared on screen as Usuyuki, Dayu's original human form. *Shitari of the Bones: Chō (チョー?, Voice) *Akumaro Sujigarano: Ryō Horikawa (堀川 りょう Horikawa Ryō?, Voice) *DaiGoyou: Kōichi Tōchika (遠近 孝一 Tōchika Kōichi?, Voice) *Narrator: Hironori Miyata (宮田 浩徳 Miyata Hironori?) Suit actors *Shinken Red: Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi?) *Shinken Blue, Mougyudaioh: Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi?) *Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow (sub), Female Shinken Red (sub), Dayu Usukawa (sub): Sanae Hitomi (人見 早苗 Hitomi Sanae?) *Shinken Pink (sub): Naoko Kamio (神尾 直子 Kamio Naoko?) *Shinken Green: Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro?) *Shinken Yellow: Miwa Hashiguchi (橋口 未和 Hashiguchi Miwa?) *Shinken Gold, Daikaioh (sub): Jiro Okamoto (岡元次郎 Okamoto Jiro?) *Doukoku Chimatsuri, Shinkenoh, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh: Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki?) *Dayu Usukawa, Princess Shinken Red: Yūichi Hachisuka (蜂須賀 祐一 Hachisuka Yūichi?) *Shitari of the Bones, Shinken Green (sub): Masaru Ōbayashi (大林 勝 Ōbayashi Masaru?) *Juzo Fuwa, Akumaro Sujigarano, Shinken Red (sub), Shinken Blue (sub): Riichi Seike (清家 利一 Seike Riichi?) *DaiGoyou: Hiroyuki Tanaka (田中 宏幸 Tanaka Hiroyuki?) Songs ;Opening theme *"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger" (侍戦隊シンケンジャー Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā?) **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: YOFFY **Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi & Psychic Lover) **Artist: Psychic Lover (Project.R)[8] ;Ending theme *"Shirokujimuchū Shinkenger" (四六時夢中　シンケンジャー Shirokujimuchū Shinkenjā?, "Dreaming 24/7, Shinkenger") **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) **Artist: Hideaki Takatori (Project.R)[8] **Instruments: Zetki (Z旗 Zettoki?) **Episodes: 1-20, 29-48 *"Shirokujimuchū Shinkenger ~Ginmakuban~" (四六時夢中 シンケンジャー～銀幕版～ Shirokujimuchū Shinkenjā ~Ginmakuban~?, "Dreaming 24/7, Shinkenger (Movie Version)") **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) **Artist: Shinkengers (Tori Matsuzaka, Hiroki Aiba, Rin Takanashi, Shogo Suzuki, Suzuka Morita, Keisuke Sohma) & Hideaki Takatori **Episodes: 21-28 The opening and ending themes of Shinkenger are performed by Psychic Lover and Hideaki Takatori as part of Project.R, respectively.[9][10] The opening is also featured as a playable song in Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do Don to 2 Daime. Notes #'^' "Shinkenger" (シンケンジャー Shinkenjā?) is a portmanteau of "Shinken" (真剣 Shinken?) and "Ranger" (レンジャー Renjā?). References #'^' Toei's official site #'^' "仮面ライダー　他のヒーロー戦隊とコラボ！（芸能） ― スポニチ Sponichi Annex ニュース". 2009-06-20. Retrieved 2009-06-20.[dead link] #'^' "2大ヒーローが並び立つ！ 仮面ライダーと戦隊シリーズが初共演（オリコン） - Yahoo!ニュース". 2009-06-20. Retrieved 2009-06-20.[dead link] #'^' "侍戦隊シンケンジャー：３Ｄ劇場版完成　レッド「飛び出すのが楽しみ」２Ｄ版は別バージョン(まんたんウェブ) - 毎日ｊｐ(毎日新聞)". 2009-07-29. Retrieved 2009-07-30. #'^' "侍戦隊シンケンジャー 第四十幕　御大将出陣｜東映［テレビ］". Retrieved 2009-11-23. #'^' "侍戦隊シンケンジャー 第四十七幕　絆｜東映［テレビ］". 2010-01-17. Retrieved 2010-01-18. #'^' "東映ビデオ｜帰ってきた侍戦隊シンケンジャー 特別幕". Retrieved 2010-02-14. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Sentai_Shinkenger#cite_ref-single_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Sentai_Shinkenger#cite_ref-single_8-1 ''b] "コロムビアミュージックエンタテインメント | 侍戦隊シンケンジャー主題歌シングルCD【通常盤】". Retrieved 2009-02-10. #'^' "【楽天市場】サイキックラバー／高取ヒデアキ／スーパー戦隊シリーズ 侍戦隊 シンケンジャー主題歌シングルCD 侍戦隊 シンケンジャー 秘伝動画からくり箱（初回生産30000枚限定盤）(CD)：ぐるぐる王国　楽天市場店". Retrieved 2009-01-16. #'^' "【古典派.com】「侍戦隊シンケンジャー」主題歌～侍戦隊シンケンジャー,サイキックラバー,PSYCHIC LOVER,コロムビア,COCC-16237,4988001116608". Retrieved 2009-01-31. External links *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/shinken/ Samurai Sentai Shinkenger] at Toei Company (Japanese) *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/shinken/ Samurai Sentai Shinkenger] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://columbia.jp/shinken/ Samurai Sentai Shinkenger] at Columbia Music Entertainment (Japanese) *[http://super-sentai.net/shinken/index.html Samurai Sentai Shinkenger] at super-sentai.net (Japanese) See Also * Power Rangers Samurai , Saban's American Power Rangers adapt of Shinkenger. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger